Untitled
by MoonGoddess09
Summary: How Fred and Hermione fell in love. Some Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, George/Angelina as well. I have taken great liberties with the plot, and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, of course.
1. Sorcerer's Stone

I first met Hermione her first year on the Hogwarts train. She was helping another first year named Neville look for his lost toad. I was impressed that she walked into a compartment of third-years and talked to us without being intimidated.

Hermione; my younger brother, Ron; and the famous Harry Potter ended up in Gryffindor House with my twin, George; my annoying older brother Percy; and me. I have two other older brothers named Charlie and Bill, but they've graduated. My sister, Ginny, will be starting next year.

Hermione quickly gets a reputation as a know-it-all because she is constantly answering our professors' questions in class. Most of the Gryffindors tolerate her because she wins a lot of points for the House Cup. Overall, though, she is teased a lot, especially by a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. His father is terrible too.

George and I first encounter Malfoy when he's tormenting Hermione on their way to Transfiguration. Like any cowardly bully, he has two minions, Crabbe and Goyle, with him.

"Why did they even let filth like you into this school?" Malfoy says. "Repulsive Mudblood."

That did it. I pull out my wand and point it at Malfoy's smirking face. "If you _ever_ call her that again, I'll hex you from here into tomorrow."

Malfoy draws his wand as well, but, before either of us can cast a spell, McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor, is standing between us. "Put your wands away immediately."

"But, Professor," Malfoy begins.

"Save it, Mr. Malfoy. Do not use that disgusting word in this castle. Mr. Weasley, if I ever hear you threaten a student again, no matter how noble your intentions, I'll put you in detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," we say together.

"Good. Now get to class."

Hermione whispers a quick thank you to me before following Malfoy into the classroom. But McGonagall lingers for a moment. "Fred, thanks for sticking up for Hermione. She's having a tough year."

Before I can reply, she turns and enters the classroom. So the professors are noticing Hermione's lack of popularity too.

"I feel bad for her," I say as we walk to Defense Across the Dark Arts. "There are quite a few Muggleborns in the castle, but it's gonna be tough when you're the one singled out."

"She did it to herself in a way," George replies. "She _is_ a know-it-all."

"She's nice to everyone, though."

"I know. She doesn't deserve it."

Hermione's bad luck continues until Halloween. Except for the Slytherins, everyone has eased up on teasing her because George and I defend her. Even Ron insulted her until the day she almost got killed by a troll in the girls' bathroom because she was in there crying over something he'd said. He and Harry rescued her, Hermione lied to get them out of detention, and they became friends that day.

All three of them become famous at the end of the year for making it through the maze, facing Voldemort, and saving the Sorcerer's Stone. Their combined 160 points for bravery also cements the House Cup for Gryffindor, and many people apologize to Hermione. She forgives them, and she seems much happier as we all climb on the Hogwarts Express to go home for the summer.

"Thanks for everything," she tells George and me while we're saying our good-byes.

"Anytime," we reply together.


	2. Chamber of Secrets

Ginny has a crush. She talks nonstop about Harry for the entire summer, so much that we start trying to change the subject. Ron talks about Harry and Hermione a lot as well, but not to annoying levels. Mum finally tells Ron to invite Harry and Hermione to stay with us toward the end of the summer so she can meet them, and so we can all get our supplies from Diagon Alley together. Ginny's eyes grow big when she sees Harry standing in our kitchen, and she runs back up the stairs, her face as red as her hair. George, Hermione, and I start laughing, but Harry looks bewildered.

"She's been talking about you all summer," Ron tells him. "Quite annoying really."

Now Harry's face turns red, which made us laugh even more. Mum comes downstairs to meet them, and takes quite a liking to them both. Dad likes them too, mostly because they can give him insight into Muggle life.

We run into the Malfoys in Diagon Alley, and Lucius, the father, insults my family's lack of wealth, as usual. Then he turns to Hermione and says, "I can't believe they let filth like you Mudbloods into Hogwarts. You shouldn't be allowed to study with Purebloods."

We all jump to defend her, but Dad forcibly steps between us. "That's enough. I won't have you use that word in my children's presence."

The Malfoys leave after uttering a few more choice insults, and Hermione looks near tears. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley," she says.

"From what I hear, you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts," he replies. "Who cares where you come from?"

Her cheeks turn pink. "I appreciate that, sir."

School starts and Ginny is on the Hogwarts Express with us this year. She sticks close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Hermione does her best to welcome her. She joins us in Gryffindor, which is to be expected. Our entire family line has been in Gryffindor.

Things are fine until our first Quidditch practice. The Slytherins invade the field shortly after we began, and Hermione and Lee, one of our best friends, come over to see what is going on. Flint, their captain, hands Wood, our captain, a note giving them permission to use the field to train their new seeker, who turns out to be Draco Malfoy.

"We have new brooms too," Flint says. "I think you'll see that they'll sweep the competition away."

"A gift from Draco's father," Amos, their beater, adds.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione speaks up. "_They _got in on pure talent."

That hits hard. The Slytherins look shocked. Then Draco glares at her. "Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Chaos ensues. Alicia and Katie, two of our Chasers, gasp. Angelina, another Chaser, shrieks, "How dare you!" George has to hold me back to keep me from jumping on Malfoy, and Ron pulls out his wand and aims it at Malfoy, yelling, "Eat slugs!"

Unfortunately, with Ron's broken wand, the spell backfires. Harry and Hermione hurry to take Ron to Hagrid's, the groundskeeper, hut, and we have to relinquish control of the field. Wood is cursing the entire time we walk back to the locker rooms, only pausing to compliment Hermione jumping to our defense. "The look on their faces was priceless!"

"I wish Ron's curse would have worked," George says. "Watching Malfoy belch slugs would have been hilarious."

I gain a lot of respect for Hermione that day. Standing up to the Slytherins and defending our house…that was pretty damn brave. I feel bad that she is obviously getting used to be called "Mudblood," though. She had barely flinched when Malfoy threw that insult at her.

The year is going well until the Chamber of Secrets is opened and Muggleborns begin getting attacked. All the Houses, except Slytherin, who don't have any, become immediately protective of their Muggleborns. I'm worried about Hermione, and I know others are too. The last time the chamber had been opened, a Muggleborn had died. I don't want Hermione to be the next victim.

"Students, back to your common rooms!" McGonagall announces one night just before dinner. "We'll send food to you shortly."

"What's going on?" Harry asks, catching up to her, Ron close behind him.

"Mr. Potter, you had better come with me. Mr. Weasley, you too."

George and I run after them too, and eventually end up in the hospital wing. A newly petrified Ravenclaw lies in the bed closest to us, then we see…my heart sinks. No. Please no.

"Hermione," Ron groans.

Harry reaches out and strokes her lifeless hand. "I can't believe this is happening."

Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, looks extremely upset. "Professor McGonagall, if we don't revive these students soon…"

"I know." She sighs. "I know."

Ron is shaking, and Harry keeps swallowing hard as McGonagall leads us back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I can't get the image of Hermione's lifeless body out of my head. She's always smiling, rushing from one place to another, and now she's still. It scares me.

Ron, Harry, George, and I all visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing regularly. I'm not sure why I care so much. The girl had started to grow on me, I guess. One day, I find a ball of paper crumpled in her fist. I show it to Harry, and we realize that Hermione has discovered what the monster in the castle is: a basilisk, a giant snake. It's using the pipes to move around.

Then Ginny is taken into the Chamber of Secrets, so Harry and Ron go down into the Chamber to save her. Harry himself faces Voldemort, who had been restored as a memory when he used his old diary to possess Ginny. Harry destroys the basilisk, then uses its venom to destroy the diary and hold off Voldemort for now.

A week later, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor, are able to administer Mandrake juice to all the petrified victims. We're sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner when Neville leans over and says excitedly, "Harry! There's Hermione!"

Every Gryffindor head turns to the double doors. Hermione, who is grinning, runs toward us and flings herself into Harry's arms. He hugs her tightly, smiling as hard as she is. She moves to hug Ron, but changes her mind at the last minute and awkwardly shakes her hand.

Everyone welcomes Hermione back and Dumbledore begins the ceremony. Gryffindor wins the House Cup again, and, if looks could kill, the Slytherins would have killed us a million times.


	3. Prisoner of Azkaban

Hermione and Harry come to stay with us at the end of the summer because a mass murderer named Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, a high-security wizarding prison. My parents are worried he'll come after Harry, so they want to bring him here where he'll be safe. Mum extends an invitation to Hermione as well, so she, Ron, and Harry can be together.

Ginny's crush on Harry has grown tremendously since he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. She sits next to him during meals, and attempts to flirt with him nonstop. Luckily, Hermione keeps her from making a fool of herself a few times, and they are quickly becoming friends.

Mum lectures George and me before we go back to school because it's our Ordinary Wizarding Level, or O.W.L., year. We have to do well on those exams to continue in our studies. I'm sure Hermione will be bugging us about them too.

Dementors are on the grounds of Hogwarts searching for Sirius Black, but Dumbledore had cast a spell to keep them away from the students. He isn't happy that the Dementors are there, but the Ministry of Magic had ordered it.

The year itself is pretty uneventful until the end. Hagrid is teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and brings out a Hippogriff called Buckbeak to show everyone. He's sweet until Malfoy provokes him, then rears up and cuts his arm. Malfoy goes to his father, and the Ministry sentences Buckbeak to death.

Hermione is in tears at breakfast, and she, Ron, and Harry decide to go to Hagrid's hut to comfort him. George and I are sneaking off campus, so we follow them. Before we part, Hermione, Ron, and Harry run into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Here to watch the show?" Malfoy asks with his signature smirk. "That bloody hippogriff is getting what it deserves."

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione yells, whipping out her wand and pointing it at his neck.

"Hermione, no!" Ron yells. "He's not worth it!"

I agree, but Malfoy is shaking like a leaf in the wind and it's hilarious to watch. Hermione lowers her wand, and he visibly relaxes. Then she _punches_ him in the nose!

George bursts out laughing next to me, and I suppress a cheer. "Damn," George whispers. "Go, Hermione."

"That was brilliant," I agree.

Later, we learn that Sirius Black is actually Harry's godfather and not a mass murderer. Ron's rat, who turns out to be an unregistered Animagus named Peter Pettigrew, is the actual murderer. He escapes before we can catch him, though, so we assume he went back to his master, Voldemort.

"Are you going to apologize to Hermione?" Harry asks Ron while we were packing. "Crookshanks was right to try to kill your rat."

Crookshanks is Hermione's cat. With Hermione's Time Turner, they had saved Buckbeak and Sirius Black, so Sirius, Buckbeak, and Crookshanks had gone away to hide. We all knew Sirius was innocent, but the rest of the wizarding world hadn't accepted the fact.

Ron looks guilty. "I know."

They had been fighting all year. Ron is the only person who can still make Hermione cry and he does it often with his cruel remarks. I feel bad for her. Seeing her cry has actually begun hurting. When George and I enter the Common Room, though, Hermione and Ron are shaking hands, so I assume they made up. Good.


	4. Goblet of Fire

George and I scrape by with a few O.W.L.S, enough to continue with our magical education. A lot of things change in our sixth year, especially in the way of romance. Hermione has a crush on Ron, which he's completely oblivious to, and Harry has a crush on Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl. Ginny still likes Harry, but also starts dating a boy named Michael. George and I both like the same girl, Angelina, who's one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

So we devise a plan to impress her. The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year, so we decide to try to enter even though we're too young. All we have to do is trick the age barrier.

"It's not going to work," Hermione says as we all stand near the Goblet of Fire.

George and I take a seat on either side of her. "Why do you say that?" I ask, picking up her book before she can go back to reading it.

She gives me an irritated look, then circles her hand near the Goblet. "Dumbledore made this age line himself. You aren't getting through it."

"Oh ye of little faith," George says, grinning.

She rolls her eyes, then looks at me. "May I have my book back?"

I have never really looked into her eyes before. They're a pretty shade of dark brown. Like chocolate.

"Fred."

Her voice startles me out of my thoughts. "M'lady." I mock bow as I stand and hand the book back. "Ready, Forge?"

"Ready, Gred."

And we jump over the age ring together. Needless to say, it doesn't work. We both end up with pretty impressive beards from the aging potions we had used too. Hermione is nice enough not to say "I told you so."

Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons are our guests for the tournament, and one champion from each school will be chosen to compete. Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player, Fleur Delactour, a veela, and Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff's seeker, end up being chosen by the Goblet of Fire. Somehow, Harry's name comes out of the Goblet as well, and they have to let him compete as well.

"Obviously someone's out to get Harry," Hermione says hotly as Ron sulks through dinner and accuses Harry of putting his own name into the Goblet. "You saw Fred and George try to cross the age ring; it didn't work."

Ron pushes his half empty plate away and stalks off. Hermione sighs, rubbing her temples. She hates fighting. "Harry, I'll try to help you if I can."

"Thanks," he says, smiling. He looks tired too.

Around Christmas, Hogwarts hosts the Yule Ball, a formal dance. George and I both ask Angelina to be our date, and she admits that she has feelings for George. Bugger. He looks like he could explode with happiness, but I feel like crying.

While they make plans, I wander out to the lake. Hermione is sitting under a tree and raises her and to wave to me. I'm not really in the mood for company, but she has a knack for making me feel better.

"Angelina turned you down, I take it," Hermione says in a soothing voice when I sit on the grass next to her.

I looks at my feet. "Unfortunately."

"It's okay." Her grin is easy. "A million other girls are falling all over themselves trying to get your attention."

The teasing tone in her voice makes me smile. "Thanks, Mione."

"Ask Katie Bell. She's liked you for the past two years."

That's an idea. "Who are you going with?"

Her face turns red. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

My curiosity piques. "I promise."

"Viktor Krum."

Wow. "Really?"

She looks embarrassed but pleased. "He asked me yesterday."

"Way to go, Mione!" I say.

She changes the subject to mention how worried she is about Harry. She's afraid he's going to end up dead. We all knew he hadn't put his own name into the Goblet, so we can only assume that the person who did was hoping he would die in the course of the tournament. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and hold on tightly. She isn't the only one concerned.

At dinner that night, Ron and Harry still don't have dates. They're complaining, especially because Cho is already going with Cedric Diggory. Then Ron has a "brilliant" idea. "Hermione, you're a girl!"

Oh gosh. I know where this is going.

"Well spotted," she replies.

"You could go with one of us!"

I knew it.

"I have a date," she tells.

"You're kidding," Malfoy says from the next table. "Someone's asked _that_ to the dance?"

Ron's jaw has dropped. Harry looks surprised too. "Come on, Hermione," Ron says, as we ignore the insult. "You made that up so you wouldn't have to go with Neville, but we're your friends."

Hermione stands up, fire in her eyes. "I'll have you know that Neville is my friend as well. And just because it took you four years, doesn't mean nobody else has noticed that I'm a girl!"

"You're a jerk, Ron," Ginny says quietly once Hermione's gone. "She _does_ have a date."

"Who?" he demanded.

"You'll see on Saturday night."

"Do you really think she has a date?" I hear Ron ask harry as we head back to the common room.

When he doesn't answer, Ron starts glaring at everyone and everything. He even spends the next few days ignoring or making nasty comments towards Hermione. She's hurt and angry and begins ignoring him right back. Harry looks at a loss of what to do. He always does when they fight.

George, Angelina, Katie, and I are standing near the entrance to the ballroom when we see Harry and Ron with their dates, the Partivil twins. Viktor walks over to the stairs and Katie gasps. "Is that Hermione Granger?"

We all swing around and see a gorgeous girl in a long orchid-colored gown take Viktor's hand. Her hair is pinned back and it is indeed Hermione. Wow. Ron makes a strangled sound and I see several different emotions cross his face. Hermione grins and waves when she passes us, but Ron can't stop staring.

Katie, George, Angelina, Hermione, Viktor, and I were on the dance floor the whole night, but Harry and Ron are distracted by Cho and Hermione, respectively. Eventually their dates find others to dance with, so they spend the evening sulking. I'm having fun; almost everybody is. I haven't seen Hermione look this happy in awhile actually. Her eyes are sparkling and her cheeks are flushed and she looks amazing.

Toward the middle of the night, I see Ron and Hermione arguing, then Hermione spend the rest of the night on the dance floor with Viktor. After saying good night to Katie, I turn the corner and see Ron and Hermione. Her hair is falling out of the clip and both of their faces are red. Oh no.

"Well you know what the solution is then," Hermione says, tears pooling in her eyes.

"What's that?" Ron replies, his voice angry.

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and _not_ as a last resort!"

He looks at Harry for help as she completely breaks down. "You completely missed the point."

I think Hermione got the point better than Ron did.

They walk up the stairs, leaving her crying on the bottom. I want to smack my brother for taking his miserable jealousy out on her, but I just sit down next to Hermione and pull her close. She cries into my shoulders and mumbles something.

"What?" I ask.

"What did I do?" she sobs.

Watching her cry makes my heart ache. God I want to punch him. "Nothing. Ron's just being Ron."

"He should have just asked me!"

"I know, 'Mione."

We sit there for a bit, then I pull her up. "You look really beautiful tonight," I tell her, using my thumb to wipe excess mascara from under her lashes.

"Thanks," she replies, a smile finally coming to her face. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

I smile too. "Thanks."

We walk back to the common room together and climb through the portrait hole. It's deserted. Hermione turns to me before we separate. "Thanks for comforting me."

I smile, hugging her quickly. "Anytime."

And I mean it.

During the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and Cedric are transported to a graveyard when they touch the Triwizard Cup, a portkey. Cedric is killed immediately, and Harry has to watch Voldemort regain full power. Then he somehow escapes without being killed. Hermione and Ron run to Harry as soon as he stumbles out of the maze, clutching Cedric's lifeless body. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey are there shortly afterward.

The mood around campus is somber. Hermione holds onto Harry, and we all cluster together. Beaubaxtons and Durmstang stay for Cedric's funeral, and all of Hogwarts is in shock and pain. How can Voldemort return to power? How?

"Go comfort, Cho," Ron tells Harry. "This is your chance to get her for yourself."

"You heartless _ass_," Hermione says. "She just _lost_ the boy she loves!"

"All the more reason for Harry to comfort her."

Hermione's face is red; she's obviously getting upset. "I could hex you right now." She shakes her head. "I s_hould_ hex you right now."

I wish she would. Ron looks nervously at her wand hand, but it stays by her side. Darn.

As we all walk toward the Hogwarts Express, Hermione has her arm around Harry. Seeing Cedric die right in front of him has been haunting his dreams since the day it happened. She looks worried, and it hits me again how protective she is of her friends. I wish more people would be protective of her. Besides George and me, that is.


End file.
